1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate with a fluoropolymer film that has flexibility while maintaining its heat resistance and non-stickiness, and to a film-forming fluoropolymer. More specifically, this invention relates to a laminate with a fluoropolymer and to a film-forming fluoropolymer appropriate for the rolls of copiers, printers, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Rubber (elastomer) rollers have primarily been used in the past for the fusing systems of printers and the like. The surface of these rubber rollers was coated with silicone or with fluoropolymer paint, but durability was a problem.
In some cases, adequate adhesion was not obtained, in others or the elastomer underwent degradation at the temperature (baking temperature) necessary to form a film from a fluoropolymer such as conventional PFA on the rubber substrate. Covering the rubber roller with a PFA tube using a silicone-based adhesive has been attempted, but use at high temperatures posed a problem because of the poor heat resistance of the silicone adhesive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,196 a fluoropolymer with units derived from phosphorus-containing fluorinated vinyl ethers, and a composition comprising this fluoropolymer and a nonfunctional fluoropolymer are proposed as a means of forming a satisfactory film by imparting adhesiveness to the fluoropolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,552 also proposes an adhesive fluoropolymer having a core/shell structure in which a shell of a fluorine-substituted copolymer that contains the copolymerization units of a functional monomer is formed on a fluoropolymer core.
However, it was found that these fluoropolymers failed to have satisfactory adhesive strength when used to coat rubber rolls, or that the elastomer deteriorated because it could not withstand the necessary baking temperature during application.
There is a need for fluoropolymer films that are capable of adhering firmly to the elastomer substrate, that allow the baking temperature to be reduced to a temperature that can be withstood by the substrate, and that exhibit satisfactory heat resistance during use.